Cynamonowy wiatr
by AngelsDreamII
Summary: Seth i historia jego wpojenia. Delikatnie, uroczo, romantycznie.


Nieładnie jest się gapić, tak zawsze powtarzała mi mama. Zwykle starałam się być posłuszna, ale tym razem po prostu nie umiałam oderwać oczu od chłopaka, który stał po drugiej stronie ulicy. Chyba na kogoś czekał. Przez chwilę poczułam irracjonalną zazdrość, zdawało mi się, że czeka na dziewczynę. Potem jednak przyjrzałam mu się uważniej i dotarło do mnie, że jest młodszy, niż wskazywałoby na to pierwsze wrażenie. Nagle on podniósł głowę, spojrzał mi prosto w oczy, a na jego twarzy mignęła dziwna i niezrozumiała dla mnie emocja. Nie miałam już wyrzutów sumienia z powodu wpatrywania się - odniosłam wrażenie, że stoję na ulicy naga. Sama. Nie, nie sama - z nim. Wystraszyłam się, że on zaraz wyjdzie na jezdnię, między samochody. Wystraszyłam się, że mnie dotknie. Wystraszyłam się samej siebie, swoich własnych myśli i zanim cokolwiek do mnie dotarło, biegłam już, przedzierając się między ludźmi, uciekając z nieznanego sobie powodu.

Kiedy ją zobaczyłem, nie wiedziałem, co się ze mną stało, a przynajmniej w pierwszej chwili. Wyrok i błogosławieństwo - wpojenie. Miłość, przywiązanie, szacunek, szczypta pożądania i ogromny pęd ku jej szczęściu, wybuchły we mnie tak nagle, że niemal zmieniłem się w wilka na środku ruchliwej ulicy. Chciałem do niej podejść, coś powiedzieć, usłyszeć jej głos, a ona... zerwała się, jak łania do ucieczki przed - o ironio - drapieżnikiem. Nie mogłem zacząć ją gonić. Nie mogłem też po prostu odpuścić.

Uniosłem głowę, złapałem trop - zapach z delikatną nutką cynamonu. Postanowiłem iść spokojnie jej śladem. W końcu nie mogła biec w nieskończoność - chyba, że jakimś cudem trafiłem na stworzenie równie urocze, co wybranka Jake'a.

Biegłam, aż zaczęło boleć mnie gardło, serce waliło mi tak mocno, iż miałam wrażenie, że słychać je z daleka. Przystanęłam w bocznej, wyludnionej i pustej uliczce. Przysiadłam na krawężniku i zaczęłam się śmiać. Sama z siebie, ze swojego zachowania. Najpierw gapiłam się na chłopaka, a kiedy on na mnie spojrzał, dopowiedziałam sobie jakieś bzdury, po czym uciekłam, jak paranoiczka. Nagle śmiech uwiązł mi w gardle. Uroczy nieznajomy właśnie pojawił się w drugim końcu uliczki i nonszalancko zmierzał w moją stronę. Drugi raz nie mogłam uciec. Nie miałam nawet siły wstać, a co dopiero biec. Poza tym, sama byłam sobie winna, a przecież mama mi mówiła.

Zapach cynamonu, zmieszany z wonią strachu. Tak bardzo chciałem jej wytłumaczyć, że nie musi się mnie bać, że jeśli tylko poprosi rzucę jej do stóp siebie i cały świat. Postanowiłem być subtelny, tak bardzo, jak tylko może być osiemnastoletni wilkołak tuż po wpojeniu. Z bliska wydawała się jeszcze piękniejsza. Potargana, zgrzana biegiem. Jej rude włosy iskrzyły się w słońcu, jej dolna warga drgała, źrenice miała tak szerokie, że tęczówka była ledwo dostrzegalna.

Pochyliłem się nad nią, uśmiechnąłem i powiedziałem pół szeptem.

- Cześć.

Kiedy się odezwał, przeszedł mnie dreszcz. Miał miękki, miły głos. Wydawało mi się, że powietrze wokół jego ciała jest cieplejsze, ale uznałam to za kolejny symptom paranoi. Zamurowało mnie, nie potrafiłam wykrztusić z siebie najmniejszego słowa. Przełknęłam głośno ślinę, skinęłam delikatnie głową i odważyłam się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Utonęłam. To, co zobaczyłam, było tak zaskakujące, tak inne, tak nowe, że nie umiałam się w tym odnaleźć. W jego uśmiechu czaiła się obietnica. Obietnica, w którą nie wypadało mi uwierzyć.

Spytał, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku i czy na pewno dobrze się czuję. Ledwo wykrztusiłam z siebie zdawkową odpowiedź, a on wyciągnął rękę w moją stronę. Domyśliłam się, że chce pomóc mi wstać, jednak dotknięcie go było ponad moje siły, a jednocześnie zdawało się być kuszące. Tak strasznie mnie kusiło. Czułam się jak ostatnia kretynka - byłam pewna, że obudziłam się normalna, więc zwariowałam wyjątkowo szybko. A może moje wcześniejsze życie było po prostu halucynacją?

Trzymałem dłoń kilkanaście centymetrów od jej twarzy. Chciałem po prostu być uprzejmy i szarmancki - poza tym ona wyglądała tak, jakby w każdej chwili mogła zemdleć. Wszystko to, było dość frustrujące. Dotąd, nie miałem problemu z wyrażaniem swoich emocji i kontaktami międzyludzkimi, jeśli można to tak nazwać, zważywszy na to, że od trzech lat regularnie patrolowałem okoliczne lasy pod postacią wielkiego wilka o jasnym futrze. Gdzieś uleciała cała moja bezpośredniość. Nie potrafiłem przebić się przez mur, który zbudowała, w obronie przede mną dziewczyna. Miałem ochotę śmiać się na całe gardło. Miałem ochotę przemienić się i wyć ze szczęścia. Miałem ochotę pokazać jej swoje myśli, swoje emocje, a tymczasem tkwiłem przed nią, niczym znak uliczny, licząc na to, że zechce skorzystać z mojej drobnej pomocy, że w ogóle nawiąże ze mną choćby minimalny kontakt. To, że byliśmy sobie obcy wszystko komplikowało. Przypomniałem sobie, jak inni wpojeni patrzą na swoje wybranki i dotarło do mnie, jak bardzo i czym, mogła być przerażona. Jednocześnie, wyjaśnienie wszystkiego w kilku zdaniach komuś, kogo imienia nawet nie znałem było po prostu niewykonalne.

I wtedy ona zrobiła coś, co podbiło mnie już ostatecznie. Chwyciła moją dłoń i szepnęła cicho swoje imię.

- Jenn.

Nie miałam omamów - jego skóra prawie parzyła. Podniósł mnie z krawężnika bez najmniejszego wysiłku, po czym patrząc mi prosto w oczy, odpowiedział.

- Seth.

I zapadła cisza. Ta krępująca i zawstydzająca - szczególnie, że on nie puścił mojej ręki. Trzymał mocno i pewnie: tak, żebym drugi raz nie uciekła. Gdzieś uleciał cały strach, została ciekawość, nić sympatii i podziwu. Czułam się przy nim taka maleńka i drobna, słaba. Wiedziałam, że nie miałabym najmniejszych szans, gdyby chciał zrobić mi krzywdę, ale on patrzył na mnie tak, jakbym była gwiazdą z nieba, która upadła wprost pod jego stopy... Mama mnie ostrzegała, ale ja nigdy nie lubiłam być posłuszna. Słowa: grzeczna, skromna, subtelna raczej do mnie nie pasowały.

Wzięłam głęboki wdech i spytałam najbardziej kuszącym tonem, na jaki było mnie stać w takiej chwili.

- Chciałabym odzyskać swoją rękę, jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

Chłopak roześmiał się głośno i szczerze, a potem uwolnił moje palce ze swojego uścisku. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że gdy to zrobił, miałam wrażenie, że czegoś zaczęło mi brakować.

Powinienem coś powiedzieć, jakoś ją zatrzymać. Tymczasem, podziwiałem właśnie jej plecy, gdy oddalała się ode mnie, w kierunku centrum miasta. Zachowałem się, jakbym urodził się wczoraj. Cieszyłem się, że jestem człowiekiem - Leah nie dałaby mi spokoju, zostałbym wyciśnięty do sucha, jak szmata do podłogi. W takich chwilach jak ta, nie znosiłem świadomości kolektywnej - przydawała się podczas patroli, polowań, ale poza tym, obdzierała człowieka z prywatności, z marzeń, z uczuć: często takich, z których istnienia sam sobie nie zdawał sprawy. Jeśli komuś ze sfory coś się śniło, innych też nawiedzała jakaś wariacja tego snu. Leah często narzekała na Jake'a, ze względu na jego myśli o Nessie, mnie aż tak to nie przeszkadzało - szybko nauczyłem się z tym żyć, spychać to gdzieś w głąb, żeby Jacob miał chociaż złudzenie, że jego umysł należy tylko do niego. Taka drobna przyjacielska przysługa. Jenn zniknęła za rogiem, a ja zrozumiałem, że potrzebuję z kimś porozmawiać i zupełnie nie wiedziałem, do kogo zwrócić się z moim problemem. Z jednej strony, to były męskie sprawy. Z drugiej, przydałby mi się kobiecy punkt widzenia. Zaburczało mi w brzuchu. Mój żołądek, świetnie orientował się, kto może mi pomóc.

- I to by było wszystko. Przyszedłem do ciebie, bo... W sumie nie wiem czemu, ale miałem nadzieję, że będziesz miała dla mnie jakąś radę albo pomysł.

Esme popatrzyła na mnie ciepło, swoimi miodowymi oczami, a do mnie dotarło, że siostra rozszarpie mnie na kawałki, kiedy dowie się, że z takimi rzeczami poszedłem do wampirzycy, a nie do niej czy matki albo kogokolwiek z plemienia w ostateczności. Trudno - nie pierwszy raz kładłem głowę pod topór, z powodu podjęcia samodzielnej decyzji. Szarlotka poprawiała mi humor, czułem się odrobinę mniej beznadziejnie, ale przemowa Esme, po prostu powaliła mnie na kolana.

- Dobrze zrobiłeś. Kobiety lubią niespodzianki, ale wyznania miłości, od obcego. młodego mężczyzny, wielkości średniej wiekowej sosny, mogą być trochę... przerażające. Znasz jej zapach, więc zorganizowanie przypadkowego spotkania, nie powinno być dla ciebie problemem, czyż nie? A to, że sama podała ci swoje imię, moim zdaniem brzmi obiecująco, więc głowa do góry.

- Esme, jesteś niesamowita, wiesz?

- Parę razy już to słyszałam, a teraz zmykaj, pochwalić się reszcie, zanim poczują się pominięci.

Pamiętałam jego oczy - nawet, gdybym chciała nie zapomniałabym ich. Pamiętałam jego uśmiech, ciepło dłoni. Prześladował mnie w każdym śnie. Wyrzucałam sobie, że wtedy po prostu odeszłam. Żałowałam. Mogłam spróbować pociągnąć rozmowę na jakiś banalny temat, może nawet dać mu numer swojej komórki. Musiałam jednak postradać zmysły, żeby wpaść na pomysł dawania telefonu obcemu chłopakowi, który dziwnie się we mnie wpatrywał. Matka wypominała mi, że zachowuje się, jakbym cały czas lunatykowała. I co miałam jej odpowiedzieć?

_- Ależ wszystko jest zupełnie jak przedtem mamo, tylko widzisz, chyba mam niewielką obsesję, na punkcie pewnego, jak ty to nazywasz, młodego człowieka, którego znam raptem kilka minut, ale nie przejmuj się - wiem, że ma na imię Seth i sądząc po jego wyglądzie na 90% mieszka w pobliskim rezerwacie..._

Nie chciałam patrzeć na kolejny atak histerii, w wykonaniu mojej rodzicielki, skupiłam się więc na tym, żeby nie wzbudzać więcej podejrzeń. Pocieszałam się, że za miesiąc zacznie się szkoła: poznam nowych ludzi, przytłoczy mnie ogrom nowych obowiązków i szybko mi przejdzie. Podobno, w wieku siedemnastu lat nic nie jest stałe i na zawsze. Podobno. Czekałam. Sny nie mijały. Dreszcze też nie. Czekałam. Po kilku dniach miałam dość - nie mogłam wręcz usiedzieć w domu. Wstałam tuż po wschodzie słońca - tak wczesna godzina pobudki, gwarantowała mi dwie rzeczy, a mianowicie to, że nie zapamiętam, co mi się śniło, i coś jeszcze cenniejszego - brak konieczności spowiadania się matce z tego, dokąd się wybieram, z kim i co zamierzam robić.

Biegłem przez las, moje łapy uderzały o podłoże, byłem wolny, dziki, prawie niezależny. Nagle, poczułem ten szczególny zapach - ledwie ślad, ale to na pewno była ona. Wyprężyłem się, złapałem wiatr w nozdrza i próbowałem dowiedzieć się, w którym kierunku się udać. Odruchowo zamerdałem ogonem i cicho zapiszczałem. Jake śmiejąc się w mojej głowie, zwolnił mnie z obowiązków, na szczęście to był tylko rutynowy patrol i Leah nie poszła tym razem z nami - jeszcze trochę się na mnie boczyła. Z drugiej strony, martwiła się o mnie, jak każda starsza siostra, gdy młodszy brat wpada po uszy, tylko niekoniecznie umiała to wyartykułować - po prostu czasem wyłapywałem strzępki tych emocji, gdy oboje byliśmy przeobrażeni. Jake pospieszył mnie w myślach - miał rację. Zastanawiałem się, czy na pewno powinienem się jej pokazywać w samych spodenkach, na bosaka, w środku lasu, ale tęsknota była silniejsza, niż rozsądek. Minęło kilka dni, a ja miałem wrażenie, że mam za sobą całą wieczność bez niej. Rozumiałem już innych wpojonych i współczułem im szczerze. Nagły podmuch wiatru, przyniósł ze sobą jej zapach - tym razem dużo wyraźniejszy i mocniejszy. Puściły mi nerwy i zawyłem przeciągle. Po sekundzie, miałem ochotę zapaść się pod ziemię, a Jake kulturalnie wycofał się z mojej głowy. Jenn pewnie właśnie dostawała ataku serca.

Zgubiłam się, zgubiłam się, zgubiłam... Powtarzałam te słowa jak mantrę, od ponad trzydziestu minut. Mimo mapy, mimo kompasu, po prostu się zgubiłam. Czułam się beznadziejnie. Miałam nadzieję, że uda mi się odnaleźć właściwą ścieżkę i wrócić do domu o sensownej porze, zanim matka wymyśli, że zostałam porwana dla okupu i postawi na nogi całe miasto. Chwilę później, siedziałam blada i przerażona na leśnej ściółce, tuląc się do pobliskiego drzewa. Blisko, za blisko, rozległo się rozdzierające, wilcze wycie. Podobno, kilka lat temu, grasowała w okolicy wataha ogromnych wilków, ale od dawna nikt ich nie widział, więc uznałam, że pomysł spaceru i wyciszenia się na łonie natury jest rozsądny. Jak bardzo się pomyliłam. Modliłam się tylko, żeby nie był głodny, albo chory, żeby po prostu poszedł w swoją stronę, nie robiąc mi krzywdy. Nie mogłam złapać oddechu, zrobiło mi się słabo i wiedziałam, że jeśli ten stan się utrzyma, to będę nieprzytomna za minutę, może dwie. Nagłe zdenerwowanie, już nie raz powalało mnie w sposób dosłowny. Tyle, że nigdy przedtem, nie byłam w takiej sytuacji sama w środku lasu... Wszystko zrobiło się czerwone, potem szmaragdowo - zielone, dzwoniło mi w uszach. Broniłam się przed czernią, ale tak naprawdę, była to walka bezsensowna. Cisza. Mrok.

Coś się zmieniło, wiedziałem to. Nie ruszała się z miejsca, zapach narastał. Rude włosy zamajaczyły mi między drzewami. Skuliłem uszy i prawie położyłem się na ziemi - nie ruszała się, leżała całkiem bezwładna, między korzeniami sosny. Jako wilk, nie mogłem pomóc, niemal wpadłem w histerię. Wtedy usłyszałem w głowie dwa głosy. _- Opanuj się młody, jesteś jej potrzebny jako człowiek. - Ona ma rację Seth, wiesz o tym. Założę się, że twoja Jenn tylko zemdlała, a ty masz szansę się wykazać._

Leah i Jake - tak różni od siebie, a tak mi bliscy. Schowałem się na wszelki wypadek w krzakach, skupiłem i znów byłem istotą ludzką. Założyłem spodnie, które miałem przywiązane do lewej nogi, przeczesałem palcami włosy i pobiegłem w stronę tej przeklętej sosny. Kiedy zobaczyłem, że Jacob miał rację, prawie popłakałem się ze szczęścia. Przytuliłem dziewczynę delikatnie, pogłaskałem jej policzek. Szeptałem jej imię, kołysałem ją nieznacznie. Taka krucha, taka wrażliwa.

Rozkoszne ciepło, rozchodziło się wzdłuż całego mojego ciała, czułam lekkie kołysanie i zapach, który był dziwnie znajomy. Zamrugałam oczami. Wreszcie, udało mi się spojrzeć w górę i omal znowu nie straciłam przytomności. Seth, trzymał mnie w ramionach. A ja, byłam przytulona, do jego nagiej klatki piersiowej. Byłam pewna, że cała moja twarz zrobiła się czerwona. On tylko się uśmiechnął i powiedział cicho.

- Witaj wśród żywych Jenn.

Wymówił moje imię dziwnie miękko, jakby bał się, że słowo rozpadnie się w powietrzu na małe kawałki.

- Hej... - odparłam niepewnie. Chrząknęłam, a potem zadałam pytanie, które można było uznać za bezczelne. - Co robisz w środku lasu, w samych spodniach?

Seth nie dał się zaskoczyć, roześmiał się tylko głośno i zupełnie spokojnym głosem oznajmił.

- Reszta ubrania, jest już pewnie w domu, razem z moimi kumplami, którzy nie omieszkali skorzystać z okazji, gdy pływałem w rzece. Wiesz, Jenn, masz sporo szczęścia - poprzednim razem, zostawili mi tylko skarpetki.

Jeśli chciał mnie zawstydzić, to udało mu się doskonale. Moja twarz płonęła. Seth uśmiechnął się delikatnie, zachwyciło mnie jego spojrzenie - umiał się cieszyć całym sobą.

- A tobie już nie wystarcza łóżko, że musisz drzemać w lesie? - zapytał, mrugając do mnie jednym okiem. Tym razem, to ja się roześmiałam, ale kiedy przypomniałam sobie, czemu zemdlałam przestało mi być wesoło. Zadrżałam. Seth zagryzł wargę i przytulił mnie odrobinę mocniej. Dzień był ciepły, ale ja, czułam się tak, jak wtedy, gdy jako mała dziewczynka ogrzewałam zimne stopy przed kominkiem. Ten chłopak musiał mieć chroniczną gorączkę!

Dotykanie jej sprawiało mi ból. Tak bliskie obcowanie z nią, po tylu dniach rozłąki, przypominało przełykanie ulubionego posiłku, przy ostrym zapaleniu gardła. Człowiek nie może się powstrzymać, ale przyjemność samoistnie miesza się z bólem. Czerwieniła się tak zachwycająco, że miałem ochotę opowiedzieć kilka moich fantazji, żeby tylko dalej podziwiać ten rumieniec. Zaskoczyła mnie. Nie próbowała wstać z moich kolan, nie próbowała się wyrwać z mojego uścisku. Idealnie pasowała do moich ramion, idealnie pasowała do mojej duszy, do serca. Kiedy wstrząsnął nią dreszcz, przygarnąłem ją mocniej do siebie. Wiedziałem czego się boi. Wiedziałem, że nie mam dość odwagi, żeby powiedzieć jej wszystko, więc po prostu byłem blisko. Na tyle, na ile mi pozwalała.

- Mam strasznie wąskie łóżko, a las bywa kuszący. - odpowiedziała na pytanie, które przed chwilą zawisło w przestrzeni. Punkt dla niej. Wykorzystywanie sytuacji dalej byłoby igraniem z ogniem, więc wstałem delikatnie ją podnosząc.

- Dasz radę? - spytałem.

- Z taką asystą zawsze.

Przy nim, stawałam się taka, jaka zawsze chciałam być. Opadły kolejne maski, narzucone mi przez konserwatywne wychowanie matki. Znikała nieśmiałość. Czułam się kobieca. Pełna. Szliśmy powoli przez las, z nim, nie musiałam używać mapy, ani kompasu, które bezpiecznie spoczywały w kieszeni bojówek. Rozmawialiśmy o wszystkim i o niczym. Dziwiło mnie, że nie jest mu zimno, że nie bolą go stopy, ale uznałam, że kiedy o tym wspomnę, urażę jego indiańską dumę - męską dumę. Mówił dużo o przyrodzie, o lesie, ale zamilkł, gdy zapytałam o wilki. Przestał się uśmiechać, zbladł, więc uznałam, że zaczęłam trudny temat i postanowiłam go nie kontynuować. Mieszkałam na szczęście na obrzeżach miasteczka, polubiłam Setha, ale wiedziałam, że spacer w towarzystwie półnagiego osiemnastolatka, nie uszedłby uwadze ludzi, a wśród tych, na pewno znalazłby się ktoś życzliwy, kto zaraz opowiedziałby wszystko mamie, dodając od siebie to i owo. Pożegnaliśmy się przy skrzynce na listy. Zwróciłam uwagę, że zerknął na nią odrobinę za długo, ale uznałam, że po prostu chce znać moje nazwisko. Podziękowałam za ratunek, za odprowadzenie i już miałam się odwrócić w kierunku domu, gdy nagle wypaliłam bezmyślnie.

- Seth, dotrzesz do domu w jednym kawałku, prawda?

- Martwisz się o mnie? - zapytał cicho.

- A jeśli powiem, że tak, to co? - odważyłam się przyznać.

- To będzie mi miło i obiecam ci, że nic mi nie grozi.

- Obiecaj więc. - powiedziałam pewnie i hardo.

- Obiecuję...

Zawsze dotrzymywałem słowa. Kiedy w końcu dotarłem do domu, czekały już na mnie matka i siostra - żadna nie pytała o to, gdzie byłem. Zjadłem więc kolację i poszedłem do swojego pokoju. Położyłem się na łóżku, gapiłem się w sufit i myślałem. Chciałem ją urzec. Chciałem, żeby się we mnie zakochała. Chciałem być jej przyjacielem. Przede wszystkim jednak, pragnąłem szczęścia Jenn. Wydawało mi się, że w momencie podejścia do skrzynki na listy, nagle coś się w niej zatrzasnęło. Z jej twarzy wyczytałem, że chowa siebie, swoje emocje, że ukrywa prawdziwe ja. Tak nie powinno być, ale na razie, nie mogłem wiele na to poradzić. Bałem się, że prawda o mnie, przekreśli wszystko. Ja miałem wpojenie. Ona tylko swoje emocje. Wpojenie było stałe - nie mijało jak uczucia. Podziwiałem chłopaków, że tak dobrze sobie z tym wszystkim radzili. Ja miałem wątpliwości. Jenn była dla mnie celem i drogą do niego jednocześnie. A co, jeśli ona nigdy nie miała tego odwzajemnić? Miała przecież prawo mnie nie zechcieć. Miała prawo odrzucić moją prawdziwą naturę. Czułem się zdruzgotany, rozbity, niepewny. Seth Clearwater, nie zwykł się poddawać przed walką. I nagle wiedziałem już dokładnie, co powinienem zrobić. Nie miałem w końcu nic do stracenia, a jedynie wszystko do zdobycia.

W kopercie znalazłam tylko pojedynczą, białą kartkę, złożoną na pół. Nie byłam głupia, doskonale wiedziałam, kto przysłał mi ten list. Zastanawiałam się tylko, co chciał mi powiedzieć i czemu wybrał taką metodę. Na wszelki wypadek, postanowiłam usiąść. Zawsze lepiej, w takich chwilach, być bliżej podłogi. Rozłożyłam niewielki arkusz, dotarła do mnie treść na nim zapisana i nie wiedziałam, co sądzić. Słowa te znałam bardzo dobrze. Podświadomie czułam, że w kontekście naszej sytuacji znaczą coś więcej. Mogły być aluzją do naszego spotkania, do chwil milczenia, a w końcu do czegoś, co rozumiał tylko Seth, a co próbował mi przekazać w oryginalny sposób. Przeczucie podpowiadało mi, że powinnam spodziewać się kolejnych wiadomości - liczyłam na nie, chciałam, żeby bawił się ze mną w tę grę. Prostym i schludnym pismem nakreślił na papierze: "_Jedyne czego żałuję w życiu, to tego, że nie jestem kimś innym." _*Zrozumienie reguł tej zabawy, stało się dla mnie niezwykle istotne. Pragnęłam, żeby za tym listem kryło się coś więcej, niż tylko chęć zaimponowania mi - najbardziej na świecie, bałam się rozczarować Sethem.

* My one regret in life is that I am not someone else. - Woody Allen

Nie wiedziałem, czy mój list dotarł i jakie wywołał wrażenie, ale skoro zacząłem, to postanowiłem zrealizować pomysł według planu. Nie miałem ładnego charakteru pisma, dla Jenn zmobilizowałem jednak cały swój talent i cierpliwość. W najbliższych dniach, czekało mnie kilka trudnych rozmów, więc kolejne kartki lądowały w koszu z dziurą po stalówce pióra, czy ogromnym kleksem. Jedno zdanie sprawiało mi, w takich okolicznościach, ogromną trudność. Jedno zdanie, które miało nieść ze sobą nadzieję. Po raz pierwszy, balansowanie na granicy między rzeczywistością, a koszmarami dzieci, zaczęło mi ciążyć. Pamiętałem wciąż walkę u boku Edwarda, ale nie cieszyła mnie już tak, jak kiedyś. W końcu serca kobiety nie podbije się siłą, ani ostrymi kłami. Na nic też przyda mi się złość, która rozsierdzała sforę, gdy staliśmy w obronie Nessie naprzeciw Volturi. Za to wola walki, optymizm i pewność siebie mogły się okazać bezcenne. Zebrałem się w sobie, odciąłem się od dźwięków i zapachów, skupiając się na wspomnieniach z lasu. Widziałem jej długie, rude włosy porywane wiatrem do tańca. Widziałem rumieniec, na jej lekko piegowatych policzkach. Pamiętałem, że czasami drżał jej głos, gdy opowiadała, o czymś dla siebie ważnym. Miała drobne dłonie, o długich palcach - marzyłem, żeby wplątała je w moje włosy. Zatopiłem się w fantazjach i zanim się spostrzegłem, na kartce zapisałem słowa: "_Nie bój się cieni, one świadczą o tym, że gdzieś znajduje się światło."_ **

** Never fear shadows, for shadows only mean there is a light shining somewhere near by. - Oscar Wilde

Nie miałam pojęcia, dokąd doprowadzi mnie ta gra, ale czekałam na kolejną wiadomość, nie mogąc usiedzieć w jednym miejscu, dłużej niż kilka minut. Próbowałam czytać, spać, oglądać telewizję, spacerować, ale każde zajęcie wzmagało tylko moją irytację i zniecierpliwienie. Męczyło mnie leżenie, oddychanie, siedzenie. Umiałam się skupić tylko na własnych domysłach i wpatrywaniu się w skrzynkę na listy. Kiedy zobaczyłam za oknem listonosza, prawie podskoczyłam z radości. W myślach, rzucałam mu się właśnie na szyję i ściskałam jego klatkę piersiową tak mocno, że siniał i czerwieniał na przemian. Stłumiłam histeryczny śmiech, przykładając dłoń do ust. Ostatnie, czego chciałam, to dawać matce kolejne argumenty. Wzięłam głęboki wdech, wygładziłam włosy i koszulkę, policzyłam do dwudziestu i pozornie spokojnym krokiem, wyszłam przed dom, po trzeci fragment układanki. Maska nonszalancji na twarzy, pozwalała mi ukryć przed światem, a także częściowo przed samą sobą, jak ważna była dla mnie ta kartka papieru. Bezwzględnie trzymał się konwencji, wybierając słowa innej osoby. Jedno zdanie: "_Jedyny sposób, żeby uwolnić się od pokusy, to jej ulec." _*** Tym razem jednak za cudzysłowem, umieścił jeszcze istotną informację: _Jutro, o zachodzie słońca, na pierwszej plaży La Push. _

*** The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. - George Bernard Shaw

Buty zostawiłem przy ognisku, które rozpaliłem dla nas. Stałem po kostki w wodzie, ze spodniami podwiniętymi do kolan. Leah pomogła mi wybrać i uprasować koszulę. Na krawat się jednak nie zgodziłem - są pewne granice, których nawet ja nie umiałbym przekroczyć. Byłem podenerwowany nie tylko spotkaniem z Jenn, ale też czekającą mnie rozmową z Samem - nadal czuł się za mnie odpowiedzialny, a ja szanowałem i lubiłem go za bardzo, żeby powiedzieć mu, że nie powinien się wtrącać. Woda mnie uspokajała, wyciszała. Łatwiej przychodziło mi zebranie myśli, ułożenie sobie w głowie, co chcę powiedzieć i kiedy. Usłyszałem ją z daleka. Odwróciłem się w stronę, z której nadchodziła. Na sam widok dziewczyny, poczułem dreszcz, pełznący wzdłuż pleców i ledwo się powstrzymałem. Założyła sukienkę w odcieniu ciemnej zieleni, prostą, wiązaną na szyi, rozszerzającą się ku dołowi. Odsłoniła tyle, że dziwiło mnie, czemu woda wokół moich nóg nie wrze. Jenn szła boso, sandały trzymała w dłoni. Stawiała małe, niepewne kroki, lekko się uśmiechając. Położyła buty obok moich i poprawiając niesforne kosmyki rudych włosów, podeszła do mnie, bez zastanowienia zanurzając się w wodzie - widać nie przejmowała się tym, że zamoczy dół sukienki. Zapatrzyła się w przestrzeń, a ja wciąż milczałem całkowicie otumaniony jej obecnością.

Świadomie zignorowałam wszelkie kompleksy. Bez wahania sięgnęłam po „kreację na specjalne okazje", którą dostałam na urodziny od taty. Matka uważała ją za niemoralną i nieodpowiednią dla dziewczyny w moim wieku, ale ojciec stwierdził, że nie może mnie zmuszać, do ubierania się w jutowe worki i swetry, za duże o trzy rozmiary. Czasami żałowałam, że z nim nie mieszkam. Wiedziałam jednak, że żaden sąd, nie przyznałby mu, stałej opieki nad dorastającą nastolatką - rzadko bywał w domu i jeszcze rzadziej mieszkał w jednym miejscu, dłużej niż pół roku. To nie tak, że mama była zła - nie, ona tylko wiecznie się o mnie martwiła. Średnio raz na kilka dni, miała mroczną wizję tego, co mi grozi, jeśli zrobię coś nie po jej myśli. Nie umiałam się przeciwstawić jej szantażom emocjonalnym, łzom i krzykom. Gdyby nie tato, na spotkanie z Sethem, musiałabym założyć dżinsy i t-shirt. Na szczęście, za odłożone pieniądze, udało mi się dokupić pasujące do sukienki buty. Zwykle nie przywiązywałam wagi do wyglądu, ale dziś chciałam olśniewać, kusić i zaskakiwać. Rozpuściłam włosy, zerknęłam przez okno i wybiegłam z domu - wolałam nie ryzykować, że matka wróci wcześniej z pracy.

Usiedliśmy przy ognisku, przodem do oceanu. Jenn objęła ramionami kolana i przechyliła głowę na bok. Ja opowiadałem jej legendy Quiletów. Starałem się mówić spokojnie, bez zająknięcia. Chciałem, żeby zrozumiała, jak ważne są dla naszych tradycji wilki, żeby chociaż przez chwilę spojrzała na świat moimi oczami. Słuchała uważnie, cierpliwie, nie przerywając. Zerkała to na mnie, to w przestrzeń - po zmianach mimiki domyślałem się, że wyobraża sobie to, co słyszy, a mój głos prowadzi ją głębiej, w krainę marzeń na jawie. Przed nami wciąż była najważniejsza dla mnie opowieść - ta, która mogła wszystko zmienić. Nie chciałem, żeby dziewczyna zaangażowała się we mnie nie wiedząc, w co się pakuje i z czym może się zetknąć.

- Jenn...

- Tak? - spytała, patrząc na mnie uważnie.

- Chciałbym ci opowiedzieć, o pewnym szczególnym dla mnie wilku, posłuchasz?

- Z chęcią. - jej głos brzmiał pewnie i szczerze.

- Mam nadzieję, że nie uśniesz. - zażartowałem, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Gdy była obok mnie, mogłem się śmiać bez przerwy - czułem się dopełniony i szczęśliwy. Żałowałem, że najbliższe kilka minut miało na wszystkim zaważyć.

Zamknęłam oczy i wyobraziłam sobie młodego wilka, o jasnym futrze, który w obronie swoich bliskich walczył ramię w ramię, ze swymi naturalnymi wrogami. W naturze nic tak nie jednoczyło, jak ogromne zagrożenie i wspólny przeciwnik. Seth opowiadał tak emocjonalnie, a jednocześnie dokładnie, że miałam wrażenie, iż cała sytuacja działa się naprawdę, a on sam brał w niej udział. Polubiłam basiora - bohatera historii - za odwagę, za spryt, za zdolność do poświęceń. Gdy w opowieści następował zwrot i wilk sprzeciwiał się alfie, by dołączyć zgodnie ze swoimi przekonaniami, do przyjaciela, ukuła mnie zazdrość. Ja nie umiałabym postawić wszystkiego na ostrzu noża - nie potrafiłabym bronić swoich racji za wszelką cenę. Zrozumiałam też, że Seth bardzo przypomina bohatera swojej opowieści i poczułam się rozdarta między żalem, że sama nie mogę taka być, a pewnością, że to, co wzbudza we mnie jego osoba, nie jest tylko fascynacją. Zagapiłam się na jego wargi i po raz pierwszy tego wieczora, przestałam słuchać...

- Jenn, chciałbym umieć ci to wszystko wyjaśnić lepiej. Opowiedzieć ci o tym, kim jestem i co się z tym wiąże, nie przerażając cię jednocześnie. Pierwszy raz w życiu, brakuje mi słów... - zaczął. Nie wiem, co mnie podkusiło, ale przyłożyłam drżące i zimne palce do jego gorących ust, w geście uciszenia. Spojrzałam prosto w brązowe oczy, przesuwając dłoń na policzek, który niemal parzył i powiedziałam.

- Może się mylę, ale mam coś ważniejszego do powiedzenia...

W oczach Setha błysnęła groźba, zadrżał i zacisnął zęby, ale ja już musiałam skończyć.

- Zakochałam się w tobie, od pierwszego wejrzenia. - wykrztusiłam szybko i zanim zdążył uciec, wpiłam się ustami w jego ściągnięte emocjami wargi.

Wpojenie przypominało mi nagły, wiosenny deszcz, który zaskakuje ludzi w słoneczny dzień Z jednej strony, poczułem ulgę, z drugiej, miałem ochotę otrzepać się z tych wszystkich emocji, jak pies, pozbywający się z futra kropelek wody. Serce biło mi o wiele za szybko, po plecach płynęła strużka potu. Ogrom uczuć przytłaczał - miałem wrażenie, że nie zmieszczą się we mnie i eksploduję. Mogliśmy się nigdy nie spotkać, ale los zdecydował za nas, za mnie. Nie miałem wyboru i od tamtej chwili, nie chciałem go mieć. Zostałem skazany, ale wyrok był słodki i pachniał cynamonem. Kiedy jej nie widziałem, nie czułem się sobą. Gdy byliśmy razem, nie poznawałem siebie, ani jej. Nie spodziewałem się, że ta drobna i sprzeczna istota, odważy się na tak śmiały krok. Bałem się ją odepchnąć, bałem się oddać pocałunek. Sekundę później, poczułem czubek jej języka na swoich wargach i puściły wszystkie, z trudem utrzymywane, granice. Zdołałem tylko poderwać się bez uprzedzenia i odskoczyć do tyłu... Zanim dotknąłem piasku, byłem już wilkiem, bez żadnych szans na przemianę w człowieka. Chciałem jej powiedzieć, żeby się nie bała, ale tylko zaskamlałem. Byłem wściekły na siebie, na nią, na wszystko. Zawyłem donośnie - dźwięk niósł się daleko. Jenn była przerażona, na jej oczach stałem się potworem. Nie mogłem znieść spojrzenia pełnego odrzucenia i wstrętu. Zawyłem ponownie, dziewczyna skrzywiła się z bólu, a ja przemknąłem obok niej, kierując się znanymi ścieżkami, w stronę lasu. Nie byłem sam - w moim umyśle pojawiły się myśli siostry, Jake'a i reszty sfory. Nie chciałem ich współczucia, ich smutku - najbardziej jednak żałowałem tego, że Jenn nie miała nawet tego. Zostawiłem ją tam...

Siedziałam bez ruchu, gapiąc się w wodę. Ognisko dawno zgasło i powinnam czuć wieczorny chłód, ale nie docierały do mnie żadne bodźce. Nie kłamał, ale ja miałam wrażenie, że zostałam oszukana i zdradzona. Nie wiedziałam co ze sobą począć. Uznałam w końcu, że najlepiej zrobię wracając do domu. Nie pamiętałam drogi, nie pamiętałam ludzi, nie zwracałam uwagi na to, gdzie dokładnie jestem. Chyba tylko cudem, nie spowodowałam wypadku. Najgorsze było przede mną. Rozmowa z matką. Na samą myśl, po policzkach spłynęły mi łzy - płynęły równym, słonym potokiem. Spłukiwały ze mnie resztki dzisiejszego dnia. Przyszła pora, na zderzenie się z rzeczywistością. Poprawiłam sukienkę, wygładziłam włosy i weszłam do domu, odruchowo kuląc ramiona, jakby to, mogło mnie osłonić przed falą ślepego gniewu.

- Gdzie ty, do cholery, byłaś?! I jak ty wyglądasz?! Byłaś z nim, prawda?! Z tym indiańskim obdartusem?! - matka wyrzucała z siebie pytania tak szybko, że ledwo rozumiałam, o co jej chodzi. - Ty płaczesz?! On ci coś zrobił, tak?! Wydzierała się dalej, ale ja i tak wiedziałam, że prawda nic ją nie obchodzi. Zresztą, nigdy w życiu nie zwierzyłabym się komuś takiemu. - Powiedz coś w końcu! - tyrada trwała.

- A co chcesz usłyszeć? - zapytałam cicho, ocierając łzy z twarzy.

- Że już nigdy więcej się z nim nie zobaczysz! Masz przed sobą przyszłość! Jesteś za młoda na...

Przypomniała mi się opowieść Setha. I nagle wiedziałam już, że mam siłę, żeby się bronić. Tym razem, to ja podniosłam głos.

- Żeby żyć! Najchętniej zamknęłabyś mnie w klatce i karmiła dożylnie! Dość tego! Rozumiesz?!

Moja matka zbladła i oparła się ręką o fotel. Po raz pierwszy w życiu, odważyłam się podnieść na nią głos.

- Nie jestem tobą i nie popełnię twoich błędów! Nie pozwolę, żebyś dyktowała mi, jak mam żyć! Jesteś moją matką, a traktujesz mnie, jak marionetkę! Jestem człowiekiem - nie kukłą! Albo zaczniesz to akceptować, albo w dniu moich osiemnastych urodzin, przeprowadzę się do ojca i więcej nie zobaczysz mnie na oczy! Nie czekałam na odpowiedź. Pobiegłam na górę, zamykając za sobą drzwi pokoju na klucz. Spodziewałam się najgorszego - szlabanu do końca życia, odebrania samochodu, książek i wszystkiego, co cenne. Rzuciłam się na łóżko i szlochałam w poduszkę. Gdzieś w oddali, dało się słyszeć wycie, nie jednego, ale całej watahy wilków. Zatkałam uszy i zaczęłam powtarzać w myślach, jak mantrę: _Chcę się obudzić, chcę się obudzić..._

Nikt nie jest w stanie tak skrzywdzić dziecka, jak jego rodzice. Nikt tak nie skrzywdzi matki, jak dziecko wykrzykujące swoje zarzuty. Wychowywałam Jenn sama, niewiele ponad siedemnaście lat poświęciłam tylko jej. Na początku ciąży łudziłam się, że Peter z nami zostanie, ale po sześciu miesiącach stwierdził, że rodzinne życie nie jest dla niego, spakował walizki i po prostu się wyprowadził. Wyrzuty sumienia, które o dziwo miał, zagłuszał pieniędzmi, wysyłanymi regularnie na moje konto. Nie wydałam nigdy nawet centa. Wszystkie wpłacałam na specjalną lokatę dla Jenn. Chciałam, żeby miała łatwiejszy start w dorosłość. Nie protestowałam, kiedy ojciec kupił jej samochód, chociaż codziennie oglądałam wieczorne wiadomości, a w nich migawki i zdjęcia z wypadków, z których przynajmniej połowa, wydarzyła się z winy młodych kierowców. Ufałam Jenn, ale nie ufałam światu. Bałam się ją stracić. Bałam się, że ktoś ją skrzywdzi. Bałam się, że popełni moje błędy. Usiadłam na fotelu i załkałam. Uświadomiłam sobie, jak trudno było ze mną normalnie żyć - ograniczałam każdy jej ruch, kontrolowałam i zabraniałam, zamiast wspierać i pomagać. Nie wiedziałam, czy nie jest za późno, żeby spróbować cokolwiek naprawić w naszej relacji. Postanowiłam dać jej czas, żeby mogła ochłonąć. Jednocześnie martwiłam się, co takiego wydarzyło się między nią, a tym chłopakiem, z którym ostatnio widziała ją sąsiadka. Miałam nadzieję, że kiedyś zasłużę, żeby poznać chociaż ułamek tej historii.

Trzymałam wilczy łeb mojego brata na kolanach i delikatnie głaskałam jego sierść. Nie umiałam mu powiedzieć - ani jako człowiek, ani jako wilk, co czuję. Teraz wreszcie zasnął, a ja czekałam aż przyjdzie Sam. Jacob wprawdzie uspokoił Setha, ale ten wciąż uparcie odmawiał powrotu do ludzkiej postaci, a nadużywanie władzy w takim przypadku wydawało się wszystkim wysoce niestosowne. Zaproponowałam, żeby poprosić Sama o pomoc. Seth był dla mnie ważniejszy, niż się wszystkim wydawało i byłam gotowa poruszyć niebo i ziemię, żeby znów zobaczyć jego uśmiech. Kiedy dotarło do mnie, że jako kolejny ze sfory, wpoił się przestraszyłam i ucieszyłam się jednocześnie. Ubodło mnie, że poprosił Esme o radę. W przeciwieństwie do niego, nie umiałam polubić pijawek - on natomiast odnosił się do nich tak samo serdecznie, jak do każdej spotykanej osoby. Cały Seth. Wpojenie wiele w nim zmieniło - spoważniał, jakby posmutniał. A ja to wszystko czułam - nie tak wyraźnie, jak swoje emocje, ale jednak. Wiedziałam, gdy cierpiał, gdy był podekscytowany, gdy rozpiera go radość, gdy rządziły nim pasja i gniew. Czasami było to tak intensywne, że jeśli się nie powstrzymałam, wystarczyło, by stać się wilkiem. I chociaż tyle nas różniło, to kochałam go szczerze - na tyle, na ile pozwalało mi moje poranione przeszłością serce. Usłyszałam kroki i delikatnie odsunęłam brata od siebie, starając się go nie obudzić. Zanim Sam podszedł, ja byłam już daleko. Miałam nadzieję, że dla Setha wszystko ułoży się lepiej, niż dla mnie.

Sam mówił, ja słuchałem. Miał spokojny, niski, trochę monotonny głos i odnosił się do mnie, jak do dziecka. Do bardzo małego, zagubionego i sfrustrowanego dziecka, którym w pewnym sensie byłem. Nie chciałem zmienić się w człowieka, ponieważ bałem się, że do niej pójdę i będę próbował odzyskać to, co wydawało mi się stracone. Owszem - zakochała się, ale w normalnym, wesołym Sethcie, a ja miałem przecież jeszcze swoje wilcze oblicze. Oblicze, które wzbudziło jej strach i obrzydzenie. Sam dotknął mojej przedniej łapy, spojrzał mi w oczy - byłem ciekaw, czy wilczy pysk jest w stanie wyrazić ogrom mojej rezygnacji - i powiedział:

- Możesz zostać tu na zawsze, ale tak nic nie zmienisz. Wiem, że nie da się walczyć z wpojeniem. Wiem to lepiej, niż ktokolwiek... Poddawanie się do ciebie nie pasuje. Nie powiem ci, że wszystko będzie dobrze - nie jestem w końcu bajkopisarzem, ale za to chętnie uściskam ci dłoń, gdy znów będziesz ją miał. Wiesz czemu? Dokonałeś tego, co mi się nie udało. Mimo emocji, mimo młodego wieku, nie skrzywdziłeś jej.

Na samą myśl o tym, co mogło stać się Jenn, zadrżałem, a z mojego gardła wydobyło się przeciągłe piśnięcie. Sam pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem i kontynuował.

- Twoja mama dała mi dla ciebie ciuchy. Mam nadzieję, że jednak z nich skorzystasz... Poza tym, Esme poprosiła, żebym przekazał ci, że się o ciebie martwi i chciałaby z tobą porozmawiać, jeśli zdecydujesz się ją odwiedzić. Twoja siostra też się przejmuje... Wszyscy się przejmujemy, chociaż możesz mi nie wierzyć, to nadal czuję, jakbyś był częścią mojego stada i w pewien sposób, faktycznie zawsze będziesz, dzieciaku.

Nagle zachciało mi się śmiać. Kucanie na środku lasu i gadanie w kierunku wilka, średnio pasowało do przemowy Sama, ale jednak to właśnie robił. Wyszczerzyłem głupawo olbrzymie zębiska, a mój współrozmówca poklepał mnie po łopatce. Miałem jeszcze siłę próbować - potrzebowałem tylko trochę czasu, żeby nabrać dystansu.

Obudziłam się wczesnym przedpołudniem. Nie pamiętałam, czy cokolwiek mi się śniło i byłam za to bardzo wdzięczna losowi, bo wystarczyło mi koszmarów na jawie. Zasnęłam w sukience, więc zdjęłam ją z siebie, zerkając z niesmakiem na liczne zagniecenia. Trudno - na razie miałam gorsze zmartwienia. Wiele się zmieniło od wczorajszego wieczora. Drugie "ja" Setha i kłótnia z matką, poważnie nadwątliły moją równowagę emocjonalną. Dodatkowo, na samo wspomnienie pocałunku, przechodziły mnie dreszcze - jego wargi niemal parzyły. Zastanawiałam się, czy smak gorzkiej czekolady był tylko złudzeniem. Przyłożyłam dłoń do ust i zamknęłam oczy. Stanowczo zbyt łatwo wychodziło mi chowanie się w tych kilku sekundach szczęścia, gdyby nie to, że czekała na mnie proza życia, zostałabym w nich już na zawsze, a przynajmniej na długo. Tymczasem jednak umyłam się, splotłam wciąż mokre włosy w warkocz i wyszłam z pokoju. Dom był cichy, ale nie pusty. Zastałam Annę w kuchni, siedziała przy stole. W pierwszej chwili, odruchowo zrobiłam krok do tyłu, powodując na jej zmęczonej i bladej twarzy grymas bólu. Zatrzymałam się w przejściu, a ona powiedziała cicho.

- Nie uciekaj, chciałam z tobą porozmawiać. Jesteś w stanie usiąść tu ze mną, Jenn?

Musiałam mieć ciekawą minę. Czułam się, jak w czeskim filmie - miałam ochotę płakać i śmiać się na raz, ale powstrzymałam jakiekolwiek reakcje tego typu. Matka nigdy nie próbowała ze mną po prostu rozmawiać - zakazywała, rozkazywała, nakazywała, szantażowała i tłamsiła, ale nigdy nie zasugerowała, że mam prawo decydować o czymkolwiek. Aż do teraz. Podeszłam do stołu i drżącą ręką odsunęłam sobie krzesło - usiadłam naprzeciw niej, i odpowiedziałam.

- Jestem.

Płakałam, Anna też. Tuliłam się do niej, a ona kołysała mnie delikatnie. Nie pamiętałam, żeby kiedykolwiek dotykała mnie z taką czułością. Nagle, zaburczało mi w brzuchu - dla odmiany, roześmiałyśmy się jednocześnie. Zawsze, zazdrościłam koleżankom, które miały dobre relacje ze swoimi matkami - wydawało mi się, że ja nigdy czegoś takiego nie doświadczę. Jak przyjemnie było się rozczarować. Nagle coś przyszło mi do głowy i pomyślałam, że skoro udało mi się wczoraj, to dziś też się uda.

- Mamo, jesteś dla mnie bardzo ważna, wiesz?

Załkała cicho i odpowiedziała urywanym szeptem.

- Cieszę się, że nie zniszczyłam wszystkiego, malutka.

Przytuliłam ją mocniej i chłonęłam chwilę całą sobą. Mój żołądek zaprotestował ponownie, na co matka odsunęła się ode mnie na pół kroku i ocierając resztki łez, stwierdziła.

- Pora cię nakarmić. Zaparz herbatę, proszę. Ja przygotuję gofry z sosem klonowym - co ty na to?

- Mamo, jesteś najlepsza! - odparłam szczerze.

Miałam nadzieję, że duża dawka cukru podziała zbawiennie na moje rozdarte serce. Przez chwilę, nawet chciałam opowiedzieć mamie o wszystkim, ale uznałam, że nasz rozejm jest jeszcze wciąż zbyt delikatny na taką próbę. Gotowa pomyśleć, że mam problemy z głową, lub co gorsza z narkotykami lub alkoholem. Poza tym, intuicja podpowiadała mi, że pewne sprawy powinny zostać tajemnicą - moją i Setha. To, że dzieliłam z nim cokolwiek - nawet dziwaczny sekret - powodowało, że mimowolnie uśmiechałam się do swoich myśli.

Ubranie mnie uwierało. Najbardziej przeszkadzały mi buty, które od dobrych trzech lat, nigdy nie były dość wygodne. Zastanawiałem się też, czy nie zdjąć z siebie czarnej, lnianej koszuli. Uznałem jednak, że Sue się pogniewa, bo dostałem ten ciuch na ostatnią gwiazdkę. Zresztą, z jakiegoś powodu len był tkaniną, która przeszkadzała mi najmniej. Doceniłem, że w paczce, którą zostawił mi Sam znalazłem też czarne lniane spodnie - odrobinę za krótkie, ale kto by się tym przejmował - i beżową koszulkę. Wiedziałem, że za najbliższą linią drzew, znajduje się ścieżka do domu Cullenów. Liczyłem, że podobnie, jak poprzednim razem, zastanę tylko Esme. Normalnie, na co dzień, lubiłem zamienić kilka słów z Emmettem, Alice, czy doktorem Carlise'm, ale ostatnio, nic nie działo się tak, jak powinno. Na szczęście, moja przyjaźń z Esme wymykała się wszelkim zasadom. Z Edwardem połączyła mnie wspólna walka, jego matka ujęła mnie ciepłem, troskliwością i ogromnymi pokładami zrozumienia oraz tolerancji dla, nawet najdziwniejszych, zachowań i emocji. Nie oceniała, słuchała, wyrażała swoje zdanie, doradzała, ale nigdy - nawet przez sekundę - nie czułem się przy niej kundlem. Kiedyś, przyznała się, że traktuje mnie, jak jedno ze swoich dzieci. Zszokowała mnie tym, ale też wzruszyła. Wiele wysiłku kosztowało mnie, ukrycie tych myśli przed sforą. Nie mogłem zdradzić jedynej osoby, która za każdym razem śmiała się z moich żartów.

Leżałam na łóżku, podziwiając sufit. Moje myśli uciekały w jednym kierunku i już z tym nie walczyłam. Miałam ochotę wziąć Setha za rękę, uśmiechać się do niego i z nim. Marzyłam o ponownym pocałunku, choć efekt pierwszego, nadal przyprawiał mnie o skurcz żołądka i zimny dreszcz na plecach. Skupiłam się na legendach, które mi opowiedział - łatwo było się domyśleć, że mówił prawdę. Starałam się poukładać wszystkie informacje, jakoś je uporządkować. Wszystko po to, żeby lepiej zrozumieć. Wiedziałam, że zranił go mój strach. Wiedziałam też, że na razie nie potrafię się nie bać. Nie umiałam też przekreślić moich uczuć - mimo krótkiego czasu, zakorzeniły się we mnie mocno. Moje rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi.

- Jenn, mogę wejść?

- Jasne. - odpowiedziałam zdziwiona, bo Anna nigdy nie przychodziła do mojego pokoju, gdy wracała z wieczornej zmiany. Nacisnęła klamkę, otworzyła drzwi i przekroczyła próg "królestwa Jenn", w którym niepodzielnie od paru dni, panował wraz ze mną bałagan. Mama przekonująco udawała, że nie widzi pięciu brudnych kubeczków na biurku, ani małego stosu ciuchów do prania na krześle w kącie - naprawdę wiele zmieniła w swoim zachowaniu. Usiadła na brzegu łóżka, wzięła głęboki wdech i wyciągnęła z kieszeni kopertę, na której widok natychmiast poderwałam się do pozycji siedzącej. Mina mi zrzedła, gdy spostrzegłam, że nadawcą jest bank.

- Co to?

- Otwórz i sama zobacz. - stwierdziła mama głosem pełnym wahania.

Chwilę później rozumiałam jej stan doskonale. Miałam swoje własne konto ze sporą sumą pieniędzy na nim, Anna zamówiła też kartę płatniczą dla mnie. Zaniemówiłam.

- Tata przysyłał to wszystko dla nas, ja to odłożyłam dla ciebie. Do momentu ukończenia osiemnastu lat, twoje prawa dostępu są ograniczone, ale potem będziesz już pełnoprawną właścicielką. Miałam ci powiedzieć o tym wszystkim dopiero, gdy dostaniesz się na studia, ale zmieniłam zdanie...

Siedziałam sztywno, nie będąc pewną, co w takich chwilach wypada powiedzieć. Otrząsnęłam się z szoku i rzuciłam się z głośnym piskiem na jej szyję.

- Cieszę się, malutka... - wychrypiała mi do ucha.

Wszedłem frontowymi drzwiami - dom wydawał się pusty, ale z kuchni dochodziły takie zapachy, że nie miałem wątpliwości, w którą stronę iść. Esme uśmiechnęła się na mój widok, prosząc jednocześnie, żebym poczęstował się ciastem czekoladowo - wiśniowym, które kupiła specjalnie dla mnie w małej, aczkolwiek znanej z wysokiego standardu produktów, cukierni. Nawet, gdyby mnie wzięto na tortury, nie odmówiłbym zjedzenia tego cudu. Moja siostra dziwiła się, jak mogę jeść przy pijawkach, czując ich mdlący i słodkawy trupi zapach, a ja zwyczajnie nauczyłem się to ignorować. Nie wybrały sobie tego, jak pachną. Podobnie, jak ja nie miałem wpływu na to, jaką woń wydziela moja sierść, gdy zmoknę. Nie próbowałem tłumaczyć tego zjawiska innym - dla mnie przyjaźń oznaczała zdolność do poświęceń, kompromisów i pełnego zrozumienia natury drugiej osoby. Wampirzyca postawiła przede mną szklankę z sokiem, ze świeżo wyciśniętych pomarańczy i odezwała się cicho, siadając obok.

- Boli cię?

Wiedziałem, o co pyta, ale nie byłem pewny, czy dam radę kiedykolwiek odpowiedzieć na to pytanie i bynajmniej nie dlatego, że nie znałem odpowiedzi. Nie znajdowałem odpowiednich słów - wszystkie wydawały się zbyt błahe lub nadto dramatyczne. W takich chwilach jak te, decydowałem się na najprostsze rozwiązania. Przełknąłem kęs, popiłem obficie i patrząc Esme w oczy powiedziałem.

- Tak.

- Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby było inaczej, ale wolałam to usłyszeć... - urwała, a ja zwróciłem uwagę na to, co wcześniej mi umknęło. Jej oczy były czarne, przepastnie czarne.

- Esme, kiedy jadłaś ostatnio? - spytałem wprost.

- Trzy tygodnie temu. - wyszeptała. Miałem wrażenie, że gdyby mogła, zbladłaby bardziej. Nie rozumiałem, czemu nie polowała, jak jej rodzina.

- Oni teraz polują, tak?

Przytaknęła, a do mnie zaczęło docierać, że ona pościła świadomie. Przez moje plecy przeszedł dreszcz, zacisnąłem ręce w pięści i wysyczałem w jej kierunku.

- Zostałaś przeze mnie? Nie polujesz z mojego powodu, prawda?

Ciasto ciążyło mi w żołądku, a sok wydawał się kwaśny i niesmaczny. - Co na to Carlise i twoje dzieci? - drążyłem.

- Wiedzą, że inaczej nie potrafię, więc mnie wspierają. Chcieli nawet przynieść coś dla mnie, ale ja odmówiłam, bo dom, to dla mnie świętość. Zresztą, gdyby było naprawdę źle, wystarczyłoby mi pół nocy, żeby się najeść. Po prostu wolałam być w pobliżu, na wszelki wypadek.

- Esme... dziękuję, ale nie rób tego więcej. - Powiedziałem tonem nie znoszącym sprzeciwu. - I zapoluj dziś, koniecznie! - dodałem po chwili.

Uśmiechnęła się i skinęła głową.

- Poza tym musisz wznieść za mnie toast, a wolałbym, żeby trunek ci nie zaszkodził. - dodałem mrugając do niej jednym okiem. Roześmiała się, co mnie uspokoiło, bo oznaczało, że wszystko jest jak dawniej.

- Co świętujemy?

- Mój powrót do gry, Esme. Koniec z użalaniem się nad sobą. Choćbym miał wyć pod jej oknami, co wieczór, to się nie poddam.

- Seth, nieładnie tak szantażować damę. - rzuciła sarkastycznie wampirzyca i po chwili, oboje wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem.

Przyśnił mi się tak sugestywnie i realistycznie, że obudziłam się bardziej zmęczona, niż byłam, gdy kładłam się spać. Westchnęłam, przeciągając się jednocześnie. Nie miałam tu przyjaciół, nie umiałam się tak otworzyć przed własną matką, ojciec spanikowałby, gdybym zadzwoniła do niego w sprawie uczuciowej, więc musiałam poradzić sobie sama. Podniosłam się z łóżka niechętnie i skierowałam od razu do łazienki. Dzień zaczęłam od chłodnego prysznica. Nie planowałam nic specjalnego, więc wybrałam proste, wygodne ciuchy - luźne spodnie i koszulkę w odcieniach szarości. Włosy zwinęłam w kok i wbiłam w nie ołówek. Uznając to, za wystarczające przygotowania, zbiegłam na dół - męczący ból brzucha przypominał natrętnie, że pora na śniadanie. Właśnie kończyłam tosta, gdy zadzwonił telefon. Wytarłam ręce w papierowy ręcznik i podniosłam słuchawkę.

- Jenn, słucham?

- Witaj Jenn, jestem przyjaciółką Setha, możesz rozmawiać? - zapytał głos w słuchawce, a mi przez głowę przeleciały setki myśli.

- Mogę, czy coś się stało? Czy z nim wszystko w porządku?! - prawie krzyczałam.

- Seth jest cały i zdrowy, na szczęście. Teraz skrzywdzić go możesz tak naprawdę tylko ty. - Oznajmiła kobieta, a mnie zamurowało. - Czasami losowi trzeba pomóc, więc chciałam ci tylko podpowiedzieć, że jeślibyś go szukała, to jest w lesie. Jak go znam, to tam, gdzie ostatnio.

Zanim zdążyłam odpowiedzieć, słuchawka została odłożona. Moja wypadła mi z ręki. Usiadłam na podłodze, po policzkach spływały mi łzy. Tęskniłam, potrzebowałam go, chciałam go. Zakochałam się w nim. Uczucia mnie przytłoczyły. Podniosłam się gwałtownie, chwyciłam talerz leżący na stole i głośno krzycząc, rozbiłam go o podłogę. Huk i widok odłamków ukoił najgorsze rozedrganie.

- Seth, Seth, Seth... - powtarzałam, zamiatając szczątki naczynia.

Drzwi zamykałam trzęsącymi się od emocji dłońmi, a potem pobiegłam szybciej, niż kiedykolwiek.

Czułem zapach ściółki, liści, drzew i kwiatów. Słyszałem szelest trawy, śpiew ptaków, a nawet intensywne bicie serca myszy, która chowała się przede mną w wykopanej naprędce norze. Wiatr przynosił ze sobą kolejne informacje. Ogrom bodźców pozwalał mi odetchnąć, zebrać myśli. Każda sekunda bez niej, była jak tortura, ale nie chciałem nic popsuć. Pośpiech mógł wszystko pogorszyć. Uznałem, że w ciele wilka będzie mi łatwiej. Zostawiłem więc większość ciuchów na werandzie Cullenów, zabierając ze sobą tylko spodnie. Esme dała mi długi rzemyk, którym mogłem je przywiązać do swojej nogi przed przemianą. Biegłem w tamto miejsce, gdzie mój czuły nos, wciąż mógł wychwycić ślady zapachu Jenn. Zapachu, który doprowadzał mnie na skraj szaleństwa. Zapachu, który upadlał i zachwycał zarazem. Nawet nie musiałem szukać drogi, prowadził mnie zew... Kiedy dotarłem na miejsce, czułem się tak, jakbym sam siebie krzywdził. Usłyszałem w myślach cichy głos mojej siostry, która starała się mnie pocieszyć i wesprzeć. Żałowałem, że to nie jest takie proste. Ułożyłem się pod pamiętnym drzewem i dałem opaść powiekom. Od dawna nie spałem, a przynajmniej nie tak, żeby się wyspać. Nagle do moich uszu dotarł krzyk.

- Seth! Jesteś tu?! To ja, Jenn!

Myślałem, że to jeden z moich snów, poderwałem się i zamarłem. Biegła w moją stronę, była zarumieniona i zdyszana. Jej włosy rozsypały się nagle płomienną kaskadą. Ten widok spowodował, że cicho zawyłem, a Leah wycofała się z moich myśli. Miałem wrażenie, że znalazłem się w niebie, ale płonąłem iście piekielnym ogniem.

Stał tam. Był wilkiem - ogromnym i imponującym. Mogłam się cofnąć, mogłam zrezygnować, ale postanowiłam, że strach nie będzie już mną rządził, zepchnęłam go w głąb siebie. Chciałam to zrobić - być blisko, przełamać się, otworzyć. Zatrzymałam się metr przed Sethem, wciąż ciężko oddychając. Moje splątane włosy targał wiatr - widać ołówek wypadł z koka, gdy biegłam. Wyciągnęłam rękę w kierunku basiora, ale ten zrobił krok do tyłu i położył uszy po sobie.

- Nie uciekaj przede mną, proszę. - ledwo zdołałam wykrztusić.

Bolała mnie cała klatka piersiowa, paliło gardło. Cofnął się jeszcze o metr, czy dwa, opuszczając łeb. Wiedziałam, że jeśli ucieknie, nie będę miała najmniejszych szans, żeby go dogonić czy znaleźć. Chciałam, żeby zrozumiał, że wbrew rozsądkowi, akceptuję jego drugie oblicze. Jakiekolwiek racjonalne argumenty wydawały się śmieszne, więc zrobiłam to, co dyktowała mi intuicja. Wyskoczyłam do przodu lądując twarzą w futrze na jego szyi. Czym prędzej, wtuliłam się w nie. Spiął się - zesztywniał, a ja miałam wrażenie, że przebijam się przez mur. Jasna sierść pachniała lasem, wolnością, nutką czegoś dzikiego i nieopanowanego. Byłam pewna, że z czasem będę kochać go za to, kim jest, o ile to się już nie działo. Seth zaskamlał mi do ucha. Przytuliłam go mocniej. Nie umiałam znaleźć słów, poza tym, wciąż zmęczona biegiem, ledwo trzymałam się na nogach.

- Połóż się ze mną... - wychrypiałam, mając nadzieję, że zrozumie. Posłuchał mnie bez wahania, a mi ulżyło. Jeszcze chwila i zabrakłoby mi sił. Leżałam na ściółce, z głową na wilczym barku, starając się uspokoić oddech. Cudownie było milczeć w jego towarzystwie, chłonąc jednocześnie emanującą z niego siłę. Zauważyłam spodnie przywiązane do jego tylnej łapy, uśmiechając pod nosem, musnęłam je palcami. Seth burknął, a ja zaczęłam się śmiać szczerze, na cały głos. Każdy ma swoje wyobrażenie szczęścia - mogłam się mylić, ale byłam pewna, że znalazłam własne. Nasze.

**Epilog**

Patrzyłem jej prosto w oczy. Zachwycały mnie swoim kształtem. Liniami brwi, długimi rzęsami, tęczówką w kolorze dojrzałych oliwek. Przesunąłem palcem wzdłuż konturu małego, zgrabnego nosa aż do ust. Oddychałem powietrzem, które wydychała - z lubością, chłonąc wszelkie bodźce. Zapach skóry Jenn, rozpuszczone i potargane włosy w kolorze płomieni, przyspieszony puls - to wszystko sprowadzało mnie na ścieżkę grzechu. Przewinienia, które miało bladą twarz usianą piegami i rozchylone zachęcająco wargi. Skusiłem się tylko na muśnięcie. I wróciłem do obserwacji. Do napawania się rumieńcem na gładkich policzkach. Do studiowania kreski obojczyków. Podziwiałem kontrast między miękkością drobnych piersi, a wyrazistością żeber, które były tuż obok. Uświadamiałem sobie, kruchość Jenn, jej subtelność, podatność na przemijanie, ale nie miałem siły się na tym skupiać, gdy szeptała mi do ucha, jak bardzo uwielbia to, że jestem tak ciepły w stosunku do jej chłodnych dłoni. Z każdym cichym westchnieniem przychodził dreszcz, który obłaskawiała głaszcząc moje plecy wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Zakryłem wolną dłonią lewe biodro dziewczyny, na drugiej opierałem swój ciężar, żeby jej nie zmiażdżyć. Tak, leżałem na niej i byliśmy na krawędzi przepaści. Uwielbialiśmy razem spadać. Ja urodziłem się dla niej, a ona dla mnie.

Znęcał się nade mną. Drażnił się z moim pragnieniem. Kusił i prowokował. Uśmiechnęłam się złośliwie i zamykając powieki, wypchnęłam miednicę odrobinę do góry. Ocierając się o sedno, karałam jego i siebie. Roześmiał się, gardłowo, chrypliwe i urywanie. _Kto z nas jest potworem_ - pytały jego oczy, gdy odważyłam się w nie spojrzeć. Pocałowałam go na przeprosiny, które bez wątpienia zostały przyjęte. Oplotłam rękami mocny kark Setha, wplatając palce w krótkie, ciemne włosy. Przyciągnęłam jego głowę bliżej swojej twarzy, odchyliłam się zachęcająco, odsłaniając szyję. Warknął cicho i ugryzł lekko. Kąsał raz za razem - na granicy bólu i przyjemności. Kiedy pierwszy raz, powiedziałam mu, że tego pragnę, śmiał się aż do łez - dopiero po chwili, zrozumiałam czemu. Widać przy mnie, miał zasmakować tego, co wydawało się wbrew jego naturze. Jęknęłam, po moim policzku spłynęła pojedyncza łza. Oddychałam w nieregularnym rytmie, falującym wraz z pożądaniem. Żądzą, która odsłaniała moją prawdziwą naturę. Pławiłam się w cieple jego ciała, tonęłam w pocałunkach, wtulałam swoją duszę w dzikie, wilcze serce. Całował moje nadgarstki, zagięcia łokci, łaskotał delikatnie podeszwy stóp. Bawił się i zatracał. A ja, ochoczo, biegłam za nim.

Nie umiałem odmawiać - nie Jenn. Gdy błagała jękliwie, przestawałem nad sobą panować i to była chwila, kiedy musiałem uważać najbardziej. Te sekundy, gdy jeden nieprzemyślany ruch mógł skończyć się tragedią.

- Proszę, proszę... - sączyła mi do ucha.

Chwyciłem jej smukłe ręce, podnosząc nad głowę - splotłem palce z palcami Jenn, przytrzymując ją pod sobą. Jeśli chciała żyć, to ja musiałem dyktować warunki. Myślałem, że to ją przerazi, ale nie tylko włosy miała płomienne. Temperament mojej ukochanej był zwierzęciem - nieoswojonym, dzikim i lubiącym walkę. Nie miałem zamiaru go ujarzmiać - czasami tylko pokazywałem mu, gdzie jego miejsce. To był mój cichy pakt z demonem ognia - demonem, któremu zaprzedałem duszę. Demonem, przy którym czułem się zaledwie małym wilczątkiem. Upiorem, który otaczał mnie z każdej strony, wciągając moje ciało w odwieczny taniec kochanków. Czułem uda Jenn oplatające moje biodra, czułem jej jestestwo całym sobą, czułem i byłem odczuwany.

Pod moimi powiekami rozgrywał się spektakl świateł i cieni. Przedstawienie fascynujące w swojej prostocie. Tak naturalne, jak krzyk, który wydobywał się z mojego gardła. Jak warknięcie, które mu odpowiedziało. Pierwotna dyskusja, która toczyła się w swoistym rytmie, ciągnąc mnie na dno i wierzchołek świata, jednocześnie. Nie potrafiłam tego zatrzymać, nie chciałam - drżałam oczekiwaniem. Wyginałam się szeptem. Wypełniałam się pragnieniem. Prowadziłam Setha za sobą. Nagle, zacisnęłam dłonie na jego włosach ciągnąc mocno - w pierwszej chwili nie zrobiło to na nim wrażenia, ale potem mruknął z zadowolenia, a ja uśmiechnęłam się do samej siebie. Do tego, jaka byłam przy nim. Do prawdy i do granicy, którą przekraczałam. Zza niej nie było powrotu.

- Jeszcze, jeszcze, jeszcze! - wykrzyczałam w niebyt.

Upadałam, nie upadając. Wznosiłam się, nie lecąc. Seth był przy mnie, we mnie, był wszystkim i mną.

Mieliśmy siebie. Byliśmy bliżej, niż ktokolwiek. Odważnie sięgaliśmy po wszystko, co przygotował dla nas los. Umiejętnie wyważaliśmy emocje i gesty. Czerpaliśmy z siebie pełnymi garściami, nie martwiąc się na zapas tym, na co nie mieliśmy wpływu. Uczyliśmy się siebie. Milczeliśmy spacerując, śmialiśmy się uprawiając seks i rozmawiając o błahostkach. Otwieraliśmy jedne drzwi, by zamykać inne. Dopełnialiśmy się całkowicie.


End file.
